Tiberius Arendelle
by RaymanK16
Summary: Tiberius, a young prince who ran away from home, wishes to start his own kingdom. What he doesn't expect is some obstacles that get in his way. Pre-Frozen, Oneshot, all OCs.


**NOTICE: This is a oneshot that ties directly into my other story, Frozen-Trouble In Arendelle. I would highly recommend that you read that first, but it is not required to understand this story (I hope). This story is a fictional/canon interpretation on the history of Arendelle and Elsa's powers. Enjoy!  
**

**Dedicated to Devil Hunter 64, who inspired me to write this little short.**

**Over 200 years before the events of Frozen...  
**

Tiberius sat heavily on his chair. He knew that they were getting closer to the mines, but they had yet to reach the central cave systems. He had been digging for 3 weeks now, trying to locate the supposed gold seams underneath the Dorlam Bay, just a day's ride from Trintium. He had heard from the king of the Southern Isles that gold had been found by Praug in this area just last year, and he was determined to find some himself.

Ever since have had run away from the Southern Isles, Tiberius wished to start a kingdom of his own, away from his uptight father and siblings. His family just didn't understand him. When he was 14, he tried to steal a ship to leave, but they caught him, beat him, and imprisoned him. After 3 years, he managed to escape from his cell when he was 17, steal a courser, and make his way north to the mainland of Norway. There, he found his way to the large town of Trintium, which guarded the mountain pass to Orethell. Exhausted, desperate, and hungry, he had created a backstory for himself so as to get help.

The people of the Southern Isles were solitary, and didn't get along well with others. If the people of Trintium knew he was a prince from the Southern Isles, he would most likely be kicked out. So instead, he claimed to be an orphaned hunter who had lost his way. He was able to get a room at the local inn using the gold he had stolen from his parents, and stayed there for a week, trying to think of what to do. That's when the story of the gold in Dorlam Bay struck him. He knew that the bay was rather close, but he would need a team. So, he stayed and worked in Trintium for a solid 3 years, gaining the trust of its people, including the daughter of the queen, Princess Sarah.

Trintium was odd in that it elected its monarchs. They required the monarch to be at least 21 years of age, be well learned on politics, and most importantly, be a woman. Nobody knew why Trintium was always ruled by a woman, or why they didn't instill royalty by blood, but most accepted it as tradition. The monarch when Tiberius was there was the infamous Lady Ulana, who's knowledge of politics and problem-solving was said to be unmatched by anyone alive, as was her beauty. Her daughter, Princess Sarah, was equally smart and beautiful, and was just 18. They called her Princess Sarah just because she was the daughter of the queen. It didn't necessarily mean that she was destined for the throne, it was just a polite title.

Tiberius met Princess Sarah the second year he was in Trintium. He had been working in a corral, breaking wild horses. The people of the Southern Isles were famed horsemen, and Tiberius wasn't any different. He quickly became the best horseman in Trintium, and was recognized and paid well for the position. One day, Tiberius was attempting to break a wild mustang from the Great Plains when a woman approached his corral pen. She was dressed entirely in thick green cloaks, decorated with the crest of Trintium, but her face and head were bare, revealing a pretty face with strawberry blonde hair, pulled back into two ponytails. There was also a smattering of light freckles around her nose, accenting her deep, teal eyes. Tiberius fell off his horse upon seeing her. Anybody in Trintium would recognize Princess Sarah. He abandoned the horse he had been trying to break, approaching her.

"My Lady," he stated, bowing. "What can I do for you?"

"You're Tiberius, right? The mysterious orphan who showed up one day and became the best horseman in town?"

"Yes, that would be me. You can call me Ty. You sure do make my story sound a lot better than it actually is."

She chuckles. "Well, I was told you were the best one to see for a good horse."

"Of course, my Lady, we have the best steeds from here to Orethell."

"Please, just call me Sarah. I'm in need of a horse, since my mother wants me to learn." She glances at the stables behind Tiberius. "Would you like to show me?"

"Oh yes, yes, I would be happy to," replied Ty after a short pause. He had been lost in her amazing eyes. "Right this way, err, Sarah."

He vaulted over the fence, and led her to the stables. Inside were horses of all manner of breeds, sizes, colors, and demeanors. They were all trained, though, and ready to ride. Sarah gazed at them, impressed.

"So, what type of horse were you looking for?" asked Ty. He looked around the stable, making sure he knew everything about each horse. But it seems Sarah had eyes for the one he hoped she wouldn't.

"That one," she said, pointing to a magnificent steed towards the back.

The horse was female, 5 years old, with a jet black coat and matching mane and tail. She was 16 hands tall from floor to head, and was nicely muscled, and yet lean and sleek. Her eyes, incredibly, were a bright emerald green. They matched exactly with Trintium's main crest color. No wonder Sarah liked her. Ty's heart sunk, as she was undoubtedly his favorite horse. He had always tried to hide her when a buyer came, but he hadn't been prepared for Sarah. The horse's unofficial name was Midnight, given by Ty himself, since he was the one who found her and broke her. It had taken a solid week to break that horse. Ty's groin hurt just thinking about it. Midnight was like his prize, and he had been saving his earnings to buy her for months now. He looked at Sarah, frowning.

"Oh, that one."

She notices his look, as she was trained by her mother to read facial expressions.

"What, is something wrong with that horse?"

"No, the horse is perfect, it's just that, well, she's my favorite."

Sarah stares at the horse for a minute. It was her favorite too, but she saw how much he liked it as well. Being naturally kind hearted, she thought of an idea.

"Here, I'll make you a deal."

Ty perks up at this.

"I will buy that horse, and..." She points to a chestnut mare by the door. "That one."

His hopes crushed, Ty moves sluggishly to fetch them.

"But..."

He turns around.

"I will give you the black one, if you promise to teach me how to ride on her, for free."

Ty's heart leaps out of his chest. He breaks into a wide smile.

"Y-yes, of course your majesty, right away!"

"Ty, I told you to call me Sarah," she said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, Sarah. Let me get the paperwork."

He ran to the house by the stables, and located the files on the two horses. The chestnut mare was a 14 hand tall mountain mustang, sturdy and strong, an excellent cart horse. Because Midnight was leaner, she was a riding horse. He grabbed the paperwork, and ran back outside to get Sarah. He had her fill out the ownership requirements, and showed her the final price. Midnight was 12,000 gold, and the mare, named Daisy, was 9,000 gold. Sarah paid with a bank note, handing it to Ty. The note was redeemable at the town bank or castle, for physical gold coins. Ty put it in his money tin before heading back outside. The purchases included complimentary saddles, so Ty grabbed two of his highest quality ones and saddled the two horses up. He personally led them to the Trintium castle, putting them in the royal stables. Before he made to leave, Sarah stopped him.

"So it's alright to leave your horse here?" she asked.

"Of course. You did buy it for me after all."

"Ok. Can we do riding lessons, say, every Saturday at noon, here in the courtyard?"

"Sure I can do that. I'll be looking forward to it."

She smiled, shaking his hand, before walking off towards the castle.

Ty felt elated as he walked back home. He had earned his horse, made a huge profit, and got an excuse to spend time with the beautiful princess. Trintium was definitely better than the Southern Isles. 

-x-

The next year passed by blissfully for Ty. Every Saturday, he would go to Trintium castle at noon and meet with Sarah. Usually they would have some lunch before riding. At first, Sarah was an awkward first hand at horseback riding, but after a few months she got the hang of it. After 6 months, she was riding as good as any seasoned horseman. But even then, she never had Ty stop coming. Eventually, they would just ride together, Ty on midnight and Sarah on Daisy. They would have races, jousting matches, or ride down to the forest and back. Ty knew he was falling for Sarah, and Sarah knew it too. One day, 8 months since they met each other, they were sitting by a creek in the forest, enjoying some tea together. While Sarah was pouring the tea, one of the horses whinnied, and she spilled some tea on her hand.

"Ouch!" she exclaims, rubbing her fingers.

Ty quickly comes over.

"Sarah, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just burned myself is all."

"Here, let me see it."

He took her hand and examined it, seeing the flesh to be flushed, but not burned. He leads her to the creek, dipping her hand in the water. After a few minutes, he lifts it out, checking it again. Gently, he starts massaging the warmth back into her fingers, made cold by the water. After a while, he pauses.

"Don't stop," whispers Sarah.

Ty smiles, going back to rubbing her hand. After another minute, he looks up, seeing Sarah watching him. There was something in her teal eyes he couldn't identify, and before he could figure it out, she leaned forward and kissed him. At first, he was startled, but then he realized what was happening, and started kissing her back. Their lips parted with a soft pop, and they stared into each other's eyes, grinning.

For the next 4 months, Ty and Sarah stayed together as a couple instead of teacher and student. The town approved the match, seeing as that Sarah was technically not royalty, her being with a commoner was perfectly fine. Little did they know he was anything but. Sarah found out about this one day when they were at their spot by the creek again. They had been talking about their parents, when Ty got angry. He didn't want to talk about his parents, which confused Sarah, as she thought he was an orphan. After some questioning, Ty let out his whole story. She listened intently, surprised. When he finished, she had tears in her eyes as well.

"You know, you could have told me earlier."

"Yes, but, I just didn't want to be a part of that life anymore."

He expected her to yell at him, or tell him to go back home. But she didn't.

"I understand. We all have to make our own choices in life, and you've made yours. It just would have been nice to know, but it can accept this. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Really?"

"Of course. I love you."

Their relationship only grew from there. But their conversation had reminded Ty why he had come to Trintium in the first place. He told Sarah about what he wanted to do, and she agreed with him. Using both their saved funds, they organized a mining party, made up of experienced miners and some ice harvesters, before setting off for Dorlam Bay. The queen was away on a missionary trip, so Sarah had to stay behind and manage the town. Reluctantly, Ty went by himself. Arriving at the bay, Ty mapped out possible locations for his miners to dig. He had promised each man a portion of any gold they found. He had 20 miners, so he hoped the work would go by quickly. However, it did not, as they dug for 3 weeks straight. They were able to get food and supplies from Trintium, as it was so close, but many men were starting to give up. Ty had hoped he would find at least a trace of gold before they left, but no such luck had occurred. On the 3rd day of the fourth week, Ty was throwing in the towel. He made his way down the main tunnel where his miners had made it the deepest, looking for the team leader to tell him to give up. As he made his way to the bottom, where most of the workers were, someone shouted. Ty looked up, seeing a man dancing up and down, holding something in his hand. Ty ran up to him.

"What is it man, what did you find?"

The man held out the object in his hand to Ty. It was a chunk of gold the size of a fist. Ty's mouth dropped open.

"Men, keep digging! Now!"

The men, seeing the giant nugget in the man's hand, started hacking at the rock as fast as they could. After a few minutes of hard work, one man broke through the wall, opening into a cave.

"Get torches, quickly!" shouted Ty.

3 men ran back up, quickly returning with torches, as the others opened up a hole large enough to climb through. Ty took one of the torches, lighting it, and made his way into the cave, followed by his team leader and two other miners. The rest stayed behind, hoping for good news. Ty raised his torch above him, illuminating the cave, and gasped. The cave was the size of the Trintium castle ballroom, and everywhere he looked ran huge seams of gold. The men behind him screamed in ecstasy. Ty fell to the ground, weeping, stroking the gold by his feet. They had found it.

The next three days were spent developing a system for transporting the gold to the surface. Ty had several men go back to Trintium for horses and wagons, after telling them explicitly not to tell anybody about what they found. After a pulley system was installed in the cave, the mining started. The men were able to mine a wagonload a day. Ty had to send men up every other day for more wagons. They built a shelter near the town to send the gold too, so as to not seem suspicious in keeping the wagons. At the end of another 2 weeks, the cave was empty. Ty had men dig around the cave, but no more gold was found. Nobody was complaining, however. They had succeeded in finding 12 full wagonloads of gold. Each man was given 10 pounds of gold each, which was more than a fortune. Ty told them to spend it wisely, however.

On the last day, he had the men bring in dynamite to collapse the cave and cover their tracks. As Ty was leaving the main cave for the last time, he heard a blast outside. One of the pieces of dynamite had gone off. The ceiling above him rumbled, and something blue fell from the ceiling. Before Ty could identify it, it hit him on the head, shattering on impact. He felt a rush of extreme cold envelope his head. He was screaming, and men rushed down to find him. As soon as they got to the main cave, Ty was unconscious. The men gasped as they saw his hair. It was slowly going from its original brown to a brilliant white. In a matter of seconds, his head was completely white. Not knowing what happened, they pick him up and bring him back up to the surface, laying him down on his cot.

Ty woke up with a pounding headache. He forgot what happened. All he remembered was coming out of the cave, then being knocked out by something. He picked himself up, rubbing his face. He went over to the table beside his bed, picking up the pitcher of water there, then yelped as it suddenly frosted over. He dropped it, and it shattered. The water inside shattered as well, because it had frozen solid. Ty rubbed his hands, wondering how the pitcher froze. Maybe the men were playing a joke on him. He made his way outside, right as a dynamite blast went off. Instinctively, he covered his head with his arms, but then something else happened. A blast of what looked like ice shot from his palm, flying into a tree. The tree was immediately coated with ice. He stared at his hands in horror.

"What just happened to me?!" he screamed.

The men nearby looked over, seeing Ty and the frozen tree. Shaken, Ty took a step forward, only to watch the ground freeze under his feet. The ice quickly spread, encompassing the entire worksite. The men's boots froze to the ground, and they were unable to move. They looked at Ty, aghast. Ty tried waving his hands in a placating way, but another blast of ice shot from his hands, hitting a wheelbarrow. It fell over, and shattered. Others were coming up to him, trying to calm him down. Ty was completely crazed. He waved his hand again, and to his horror, it literally froze 3 miners in their tracks. He fell backwards, terrified. Not knowing what to do, he attempted to conceal his hands by shoving them in his cloak. The other men around him, some in their stockings from leaving their boots in the ice, were backing away from him. The trees and rocks around him were being coated with ice as he became even more scared and confused. Several miners had fetched weapons, and were pointing them at him. Just as it looked like one of them might fire, a gust of wind lifts up all of their weapons, throwing them across the worksite. Ty looks up to see a pale man in royal blue robes approaching him. The others back off, afraid of both Ty and the stranger. The stranger waves his hands at the frozen men, and they thaw. Two collapse, while one looks disoriented. The man comes over to Ty, offering him a hand up. As soon as Ty was on his feet, the man slaps a pair of golden shackles on his wrist.

"What are you doing?!" cries Ty.

"I am saving your life. Follow me."

He starts walking towards the forest, and Ty can't help but follow him. They walk until they are out of earshot of the others, before the man turns to him.

"You, Tiberius, have stumbled across a power I was trying to keep secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"The world isn't as simple as you may think. A greater power once walked these lands, one you may or may not have heard of. They were known as the Ancients."

Ty had indeed heard of the Ancients. His mother used to tell him bedtime stories about them. They were mystical beings who could manipulate the elements however they desired. Ty thought they were a myth.

"I am from a cult known as the Draeks. We are a magical people who went to war with the Ancients 5,000 years ago. We developed our own magic to combat that of the Ancients."

He gestured at the manacles.

"Those binders negate the powers of the Ancients."

"Wait, you're saying I now have the power of a mythical race?" asked Ty, unbelieving. He laughed, thinking it was a joke. Raalst just stared coldly at him.

"Yes. We sought to destroy the Ancients, as they had attempted to use their powers to dominate the world. Our magic stole their powers, which we imbued into ourselves. Excess magic we stored and hid, never to be found by humans. However, you found one. The vial that you absorbed contained the essence of In-Jelak, the ice god. He wanted to envelope the entire world in ice, and name it his personal kingdom. I personally drained his powers and killed him."

Ty stared at him agape. This could not be happening.

"So, what you're saying is, I can now control ice?"

"Yes. I have never seen a human absorb the magic before. I did not think it was possible. But, what you need to know is, the magic is controlled by emotion. That is the only thing we Draeks have discovered. Now, that burden falls to you."

"Oh no, this can't be happening. That's, that's just not possible!" yelled Ty.

"You must embrace it. You have now become a part of our mission, Tiberius. To use this power to benefit all of nature and its gifts. You must learn how to control your power, and to use it for good."

"How will I do that?"

"I will teach you. I will personally make sure you will learn the magic wisely."

Ty pulled at his hair. This was just unreal. He noticed the locks that came out in his hand weren't brown, but white. He frantically felt his hair.

"Yes, your hair is white now, to represent the power inside of you. A slight side effect."

"What am I going to tell Sarah? Oh gods."

Ty returned to the worksite with the man, who revealed his name was Raalst, to find it deserted. He got his horse, riding up to Trintium with Raalst, and going to the gold stash. He was relieved to find most of it was still there. He covered it with a tarp, and headed on to the town. Upon arriving, he immediately went to the castle, looking for Sarah. Luckily, she was in the garden, picking herbs. She looked up at the sound of a horse, and dropped the basket she was carrying as she saw Ty. She ran up to him as he dismounted, pulling him into his arms. He still had the gold manacles on, which made the embrace awkward. Sarah let go, and looked from him to his hands to Raalst, confusion on her face.

"Honey, we need to talk. Now."

She nodded. She was always so trusting, which was one thing Ty loved about her. They made their way into the castle, going into her bedroom and locking the door. There, Ty and Raalst told her everything. The mining endeavor, the gold, and the story about the Ancients and Draeks. Throughout it all, she sat silent, eyes wide. When they finished, she took Ty's hand.

"I understand. And I want you to know, I believe you, and I love you. I will follow you on whatever path you choose."

Ty looked down. He knew what he wanted to do. It was what he wanted to do all along.

"Sarah, will you come with me so we can build our own kingdom?"

Sarah looked around the room, then into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, I will." 

-x-

Sarah left a note to her mother, giving the overall details to what happened, and asking her to keep it secret. For two days, Sarah and Ty rounded up as many people as possible, telling them their plan. Sarah sent out letters to allied nations, asking for builders and workers, along with enough raw material to build a kingdom. The gold Ty found was more than enough to pay for what was needed. Gold at the time was worth more than it ever had before, and Ty had several tons of it. They were ready after a month.

Ty, Sarah, Raalst, and the 50 men and women they found to colonize left Trintium, to the well wishes of the town. The word had spread that Ty and Sarah wished to make a settlement, but the details ended there. Lady Ulana approved, as long as there was a trade connection and no hostilities.

They made their way to Dorlam Bay, where several ships were moored. Men from all manner of countries were working, with several buildings, docks, and landscapes already up and functioning. Right by the water, workers were laying stone foundations for a great castle. Ty had already drawn up plans for the city and castle, and it was on schedule to be completed in 2 years.

Ty held Sarah to him, knowing their adventure had just begun. He was still working on controlling his powers, but already he had a good enough handle on them to not have any more outbursts. Though they were quite amazing, he thought his powers a curse. He had asked Raalst if they were genetic, but he truthfully did not know. Draeks were immortal, and so did not need to reproduce. Ty hoped with all his might that they would not pass to his children. But there was only one way to find out. 

-x-

Three years later, the kingdom was almost complete. It had been delayed when Ty demanded several more additions to the castle and marketplace. The day that the kingdom was to be finished, Ty was in the castle, holding Sarah's hand as she gasped. Sarah had been 9 months pregnant, and just that morning her water broke. Ty held his breath as she pushed one more time, until a cry pierced the room. The midwife pulled the baby out, wrapping it in a blanket. She brought it over to Ty and Sarah.

"It's a boy," she said, handing him to Sarah.

"Oh, he's beautiful," whispered Sarah, lightly rocking him. Just then, Raalst came into the room.

"Tiberius, the men have just reported that they have finished the final project. They are loading the ships and are ready to set sail. They wish to know what the kingdom is called."

Ty looked at the baby, and noticed a few brown hairs sticking up off of his head. They were not white. He sighed in relief, knowing that his curse could not be passed on.

"Well, Raalst, it looks like we're naming two things today."

Sarah looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"James. I want to name him James."

Ty smiled at his wife, gently placing his hand on the baby.

"James Arendelle." 

-x-

Little James Arendelle slept in his mother's arms. He did not know that his father harbored a power greater than he could ever imagine, one that he did not possess. But neither he, nor his father, knew that another would eventually bear the burden that Tiberius had. 200 years after the birth of James, another child would be born in the very same room as he. Her name would be Elsa.

**Please, any feedback is greatly appreciated. Constructive criticism is welcome, but no completely negative remarks. We're all trying to have fun here.**

BTW, if you didn't understand the story, please read my other story, Frozen-Trouble In Arendelle, at least to chapter 13. That will clear up most of the details in this story. Thanks guys, you're awesome! :)


End file.
